


From out of the Rain

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author has no idea what's going on, Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain, Inspired by Torchwood, Poetry, old as the mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From out of the rain they came<br/>with their ships<br/>and their swords</p>
            </blockquote>





	From out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found going through the archives that I didn't completely hate :D Inspired by the Torchwood episode "From the Rain".
> 
> Hope you like this :)

From out of the rain they came  
with their ships  
and their swords  
with nothing but blood on their hands  
and a silence in their eyes  
that terrified darkness  
and whispered to nothing  
but who are you to care?  
With their lights and their spells  
and what was once happiness,  
they came from the blackness of night  
with their killing machines and their swords  
and nothing less and nothing more

hear the whimper, hear the end, here the darkness, here the sin


End file.
